Juego
by Harumaki03
Summary: Realmente la tenía exasperada. Si no fuera porque realmente era mucho que revisar y que Hisako se encontraba indispuesta, jamás habría aceptado su ayuda. Así que cuando él le dijo que jugarán algo, solo por la promesa de que él se quedaría callado después, fue que aceptó. O como Sōma juega a Verdad o Reto con Erina y ésta no sabe en qué se metió (o quizá sí).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Juego"**

 **Summary:** Realmente la tenía exasperada. Si no fuera porque realmente era mucho que revisar y que Hisako se encontraba indispuesta, jamás habría aceptado su ayuda. Así que cuando él le dijo que jugarán algo, solo por la promesa de que él se quedaría callado después, fue que aceptó.

O como Sōma juega a Verdad o Reto con Erina y ésta no sabe en qué se metió _(o quizá sí)_.

 **Nota:** Yo tengo unas 215 imágenes de prompts/frases para que me inspiren a escribir. Esto del verdad o reto es una de ellas y tenía tiempo de querer hacer algo así, y bueno, ¡espero lo disfruten! Perdonen el **OOC**.

— **/—/—**

—Nakiri, esto es demasiado aburrido —se quejó por duodécima ocasión el pelirrojo, alzando la vista de los documentos en sus manos para mirar directamente a la aludida.

La mano de Erina tembló ligeramente sobre el documento que estaba a punto de firmar, mientras su ceño fruncido se hacía más pronunciado.

—Fuiste tú quién se ofreció a ayudarme, así que —y se encogió de hombros.

—Pero hemos estado leyendo y escribiendo por horas ya —el pelirrojo se dejó caer hacia atrás en sofá de cuero negro —tengamos un pequeño descanso —sugirió.

—Yukihira-kun, realmente necesito tener todo esto listo para mañana, si solo vas a estar de holgazán puedes marcharte, yo me encargaré del resto —espetó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Además, ¿terminaste lo que te correspondía como primer asiento? —y le miró de forma inquisidora.

—Sí, su alteza —respondió con sorna, dejando los documentos que tenía en mano a su lado en el sofá—. Ni siquiera te has parado de esa silla Nakiri, afectará tu circulación…

Una de las cejas de Erina tembló. Si no fuera porque realmente era mucho que revisar y que Hisako se encontraba indispuesta, jamás habría aceptado su ayuda. Era exasperante.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, solo termina tu parte y puedes retirarte —volvió a dirigir su mirada amatista hacia él al no recibir respuesta, Sōma la estaba mirando fijamente—. ¿Ahora qué? —bufó.

—Sabes porqué estoy haciendo esto, ¿verdad? —se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha.

El rostro de Erina se quedó sin expresión alguna por algunos instantes, antes de negar con su cabeza. Claro que sabía el motivo, ambos tenían tanto trabajo que apenas podían verse y aquella era una forma de poder pasar tiempo juntos, pero era mejor negarlo, por ahora.

—¿Porque es tu culpa que me haya atrasado con mi trabajo por ayudarte con el tuyo? —inquirió, con voz ligeramente acusadora.

Lo vio poner sus ojos en blanco un instante, un gesto poco común en él, hasta que fue su turno de negar con su cabeza y volver la mirada a los documentos a su lado.

—Olvídalo, Nakiri —suspiró, algo gruñón.

La rubia fue a decir algo, pero decidió dejarlo así por el momento, ya que en verdad tenía que terminar todo aquello y no podía permitirse distracción alguna, ni siquiera una como Yukihira Sōma.

En la oficina solo se escuchaba el rasgar de las plumas sobre el papel y el pasar de las hojas, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba un suspiro leve por parte de él al revisar algún documento.

Alrededor de hora y media más tarde, Sōma volvió a abrir la boca.

—Vamos a tomarnos un descanso, Nakiri —se puso de pie y se estiró hacia atrás, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones, lo que causó que la rubia le mirase con ligera preocupación. No se había roto nada, ¿verdad?

—Adelante —asintió ella, volviendo a fijar la vista en el papel que había estado leyendo antes. Sōma separó los labios para decirle algo pero viendo el gesto de suma concentración y cómo ella acariciaba sus labios con la cabeza de la pluma mientras leía, le hizo saber que no importaba lo que dijera, no la iba a sacar de allí.

Tōtsuki en verdad tenía una directora muy dedicada, pensó, mientras salía de la oficina.

 **-/-/-**

Erina colocó su firma al pie del documento y le colocó el sello de aprobación. Aquel era uno documento relacionado al presupuesto para los exámenes de segundo año, Hayama y Hisako habían hecho un excelente trabajo con el mismo.

Después de colocar el documento en la pequeña pila de aprobados, dirigió la mirada hasta el sofá, notando la ausencia del pelirrojo.

Su ceño se frunció un poco, recordando que él había mencionado algo de un descanso, recorrió toda la oficina con la mirada y concluyó que había salido de la misma sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se reclinó en su asiento, inhalando profundamente, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados. Ciertamente tener tantas horas sentada no le hacían nada bien.

Estiró su cuerpo, alzando sus manos hacia arriba y bajo las mismas rápidamente cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Se acercó Sōma, señalando con un gesto la pila de documentos aún en el escritorio.

—Ya falta menos —suspiró, acomodando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja—. ¿Y tú? —inquirió.

—Ya casi termino —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa mientras le arrojaba una lata que ella atrapó al vuelo, casi de milagro.

—¡O-oye, cuidado! —Exclamó, sosteniendo la lata contra su pecho—. ¿Dónde están tus modales…? —le regañó mientras él se encogía de hombros.

Le miró con mala cara hasta que tomó asiento en el sofá y luego miró la lata entre sus manos. Alzó una ceja al ver que era una bebida a la que ella se había hecho _secretamente_ adicta. Una lata de café endulzado con licor y crema de Baileys.

Miró la lata y luego al pelirrojo de forma alternada por unos instantes, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Gracias —murmuró a media voz, casi susurrante.

—Ni lo menciones —alzó una de sus manos de forma despreocupada —mejor terminemos con esto —y dedicándole una breve mirada, se volvió a enfocar en los documentos que restaban.

Erina asintió y destapó la bebida aún tibia y dio varios sorbos, sintiendo la explosión de alcohol, caramelo y café en su paladar. Acomodó la lata en un espacio no peligroso en su escritorio y se centró en la tarea a mano.

—Nakiri —escuchó que la llamaba, pero lo ignoró, no podía ser que quisiera otro descanso, ¡acababan de tomar uno y el suyo había sido incluso más largo! —Nakiri —repitió él, con insistencia—. Na-ki-ri —deletreo.

—¿Qué, qué sucede ahora, Yukihira-kun? —cuestionó con voz gutural, mirando al pelirrojo con intensidad y algo cercano al enojo.

—Juguemos algo —la escuchó resoplar—. Anda, no seas aburrida —añadió, burlón.

—Por Dios, promete que después de esto vas a concluir tu trabajo y mantendrás la boca cerrada —pidió ella, en medio de una exhalación.

Él alzó las manos en rendición mientras se ponía de pie, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba.

—¿Verdad o reto? —Preguntó con suavidad, su tono cargado de una dulzura que erizó los vellos de la nuca femenina.

Erina se cruzó de brazos, mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad, nunca nada bueno salía cuando él se ponía de aquél modo y sus ojos llevaban ese brillo travieso.

—¿Nakiri? —Murmuró Sōma—. ¿Verdad o reto? —y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse frente a ella, con una ceja alzada.

—Bien, verdad —respondió, exasperada. Lo vio alzar sus cejas en fingida sorpresa y no pudo evitar notar que los rayos del atardecer que se filtraban por el ventanal a su lado arrancaban destellos de los cabellos del pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres besarme? —Le preguntó con total soltura, como si estuviera hablando de alguna receta. Erina sintió el calor del rubor en su cuello, ¡qué descarado!

—Olvídalo, elijo reto —resopló, arisca.

—¡Bien! —celebró él, inclinándose hacia ella—. Te reto a besarme —y colocó esa sonrisa pretenciosa que hacia que quisiera subirse por las paredes.

—¡Hah! Yo jamás he querido- —balbuceó ella, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

—Así no es el juego, Nakiri —siguió él, su tono cargado de humor —y ya te deje cambiar una vez, no dejaré que lo hagas dos veces —se descruzó de brazos y posó sus manos en los reposabrazos del asiento de ella.

—Eres despreciable… —musitó la rubia, sintiendo su corazón correr una maratón en su pecho —jamás volveré a jugar nada contigo —le hizo saber, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Ni siquiera a las cartas? —Inquirió él, un tanto incrédulo, mientras se acercaba más al rostro de ella.

—Ah, uhm, esa es una excepción —tartamudeó, sintiendo el cosquilleo del aliento de él en su rostro —la única excepción —susurró, antes de estirarse solo un poco para alcanzar los labios masculinos a poca distancia de sí.

Sōma jadeó, ligeramente perplejo y podía jurar que sintió como si cientos de fuegos artificiales estallarán en su pecho, y que el hormigueo al que se estaba familiarizando y que estaba relacionado con ella, le recorría. Los labios de Erina apenas se movían sobre los de Sōma pero aquello era más que suficiente para hacer que ambos sintieran calor en todo el cuerpo.

—Reto cumplido —susurró ella con suavidad, alejándose de él. Sus amatistas se alzaron hasta encontrarse con los dorados del pelirrojo, que brillaban con alegría y complacencia.

—Así es —y antes de que Erina pudiera reaccionar, él le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos, tomando los labios de ella entre los suyos una vez más.

Erina cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como aquellas manos se deslizaban hasta su cuello, acariciando la piel del mismo con sus pulgares, enviando un cosquilleo placentero por todo su ser. Trató de tomar aire y Sōma aprovecho de profundizar el beso; agradecía estar sentada porque sino creía que sus piernas ya le habrían fallado.

Los labios de Sōma eran cálidos y suaves, y su boca tenía sabor a leche de fresa. Erina trató de pensar, pero lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en los labios del pelirrojo y en que hacía demasiado calor.

Escuchó el gemido ahogado que él profirió con su garganta cuando ella mordió uno de sus labios con suavidad y eso se sintió demasiado bien.

Los labios de Sōma acariciaron los suyos con ternura y cuando se separó de ella, Sōma tuvo que apoyar la frente en uno de los hombros de Erina para tomar aire.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto? —Susurró, dejando caer su frente en el hombro masculino—. Habíamos quedado en que no nos besaríamos cuando estuviésemos trabajando —le reclamó en voz baja —no es justo jugar así, Sōma —le reprochó con suavidad, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca.

—La vida no es justa —él sonrió, satisfecho, rozando su nariz con el cuello de ella —además, no acordamos nada, tú fuiste quién dijo cosa tal —dejó un casto beso en el cuello de Erina —yo no acordé nada.

—Debí imaginar que dirías algo así —suspiró ella, echándose hacia atrás. Él se enderezó y parecía demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo—. Ahora que hemos tenido un descanso y una pequeña sesión de besos, ¿puedes ayudarme a terminar esto? —y con una mano abarcó los documentos que restaban.

—Sí —asintió, llevándose una mano hasta su cuello.

—En absoluto silencio, por favor —vio que iba a replicar —o no vamos a tener otra sesión de besos por un buen tiempo —le advirtió, sus ojos con un brillo amenazador.

—No eres nada divertida, Erina —negó con su cabeza, su tono cargado de pesar—. ¿Qué clase de novia eres?

—Una que esta en su último año de preparatoria, dirige la escuela culinaria más importante de Japón y tiene que terminar todo esto para mañana —señaló, con exasperación.

Lo escuchó chasquear con la lengua mientras tomaba otro fajo de documentos para revisarlos.

—¿Me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches cuando terminemos? —Preguntó con picardía mientras tomaba asiento.

—Voy a envenenar tu cena si sigues molestando —le amenazó, recuperando su compostura habitual mientras tomaba el siguiente documento en la lista.

—Cruel —le escuchó decir por lo bajo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su tono infantil.

—Si no terminamos esto, no tendremos ninguna cita el fin de semana, así que tienes que enfocarte —le hizo saber y lo escuchó resoplar.

—No voy a dejar de besarte en nuestra cita, no me importara si estamos en público o no —farfullo, enfurruñado.

Ella suspiro, resignada. Ya le daba igual, solo quería terminar todo aquello para volver al dormitorio y descansar, y si el idiota se comportaba de ahora en adelante, quizá podrían descansar juntos.

—Lo que digas, Yukihira-kun, solo ponte a trabajar para ver si terminamos antes de la medianoche…

 **—Fin—**

Pues ahí esta, todo un lío para hacer un verdad o reto. Tenía esto desde finales del mes pasado pero no me convencía _(hasta que releí y acomode algunas cosas y así cuadro, un poco, jaja)_. La verdad que muchas cosas están sucediendo en mi vida actualmente y me siento con cero ánimos de escribir, las ideas están en mi cabeza, pero plasmarlas ya es otro cantar y eso me hace enojarme muchísimo conmigo misma * _suspiro_ *, espero que este nuevo mes que ya corre sea más benevolente conmigo.

Y bueno, creo que queda en evidencia que en está historia ya estos dos tienen una relación algo seria _(?)_ y que a su modo, siguen igual que siempre.

Espero que a pesar del _ligero_ OOC hayan podido disfrutar de la historia. Si gustan, pueden dejarme sus impresiones en un comentario/review, igualmente se aceptan críticas constructivas :D, ¡un fuerte abrazo!

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **30-09-2018.**_

 _ **04-10-2018.**_


End file.
